


sink your teeth into my flesh

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, M/M, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: "If I bite you any harder, you're gonna be bleeding.""I don't care, I want it to hurt."
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a horny little drabble that I wrote in like two hours. Enjoy!

“Harder.”

Nayuta lifted his head up from Ren’s collarbone, where he had been leaving his mark. Even in the low lighting of the bedroom, he could see that it was already a deep red, a mark that would settle into an unsightly bruise, with a small cage of teeth marks surrounding it. It was the deepest one yet, with a smaller collection of bruises and bite marks all over Ren’s neck, a few on his shoulders. 

He didn’t even remember what excuse Ren had made to come over, but it was a flimsy one at best. They both knew it was going to end with their lips on each other, although they were trying to be a least a little bit quiet, if any of the Gyroaxia members had decided they wanted to come back early. But that point was also a bit moot, with Ren’s neck marked up like this, it would be pretty obvious what they had been doing, or at least getting to. Though, to be fair, Ren was the one who had literally asked for it, asked Nayuta to leave behind the collection of hickeys. Some of them were absolutely going to take a week or more to fade.

So, what the fuck did he  _ mean  _ to go harder?

“If I bite you any harder, you’re gonna be bleeding.” He looked Ren in the eyes when he said this, and that was a mistake; Ren’s violet eyes were dark, a hunger and need running behind them that Nayuta didn’t often see, but knew when he did see it, meant that Ren was just barely holding back.

“I don’t care, I want it to hurt.” The words seem to fall so easily from his lips. Ren leaned in, leaving a trail of kisses on Nayuta’s jaw, up to his ear. “You don’t want anyone else to be able to leave anything, right?” The whisper was almost inaudible, but the lust under it burned hot. “Besides, you said you didn’t care about me, so it shouldn’t matter if you hurt me.” The laugh that followed was more of an exhale, the hot breath sending an involuntary shudder of pleasure through Nayuta, much to his annoyance.

“Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, hoping his eye roll was audible, but the husk in his voice gave away the effect that Ren’s words had on him. Ren’s laugh was more audible this time, pulling away to look at him again.

“I know that’s not what you meant,” Ren said, smiling before leaning in and kissing him, softly, a contrast of the words he had whispered a moment ago. Nayuta went with the pace of the kiss, soft and slow, sliding a hand up Ren’s back, into his hair. Ren was the one who broke the kiss first, looking back at him with doe eyes that silently begged for something more.

Nayuta could never resist those damn eyes.

He tugged Ren’s head back by his hair, tilting it so he had access to the crook of his neck. This time, it was his turn to whisper into Ren’s ear.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With only that as a warning, he brought his mouth down on his neck, and bit hard.

The first gasp was definitely one of pain, or at least surprised mixed with pain. Nayuta didn’t hesitate and started sucking right where he bit, trying to give it a combination of his teeth and just pure suction. Even though the first few sounds Ren had made were clearly pained, it had quite quickly melted into sounds of pleasure, moans that made it clear he was enjoying the hell out of it.

Finally, finally, Nayuta bit down and felt his mouth flooded with a metallic taste. The gasp Ren made was similar to his initial one, but almost devolved into a whine near the tail end of it. Nayuta kept sucking for a second longer, before finally letting go, dragging his lips just a bit over it before inspecting the damage.

Despite what it felt like, his teeth didn’t go too deep into Ren. Even though the wound was small and pretty insignificant, the blood was still leaking out, a deep crimson slowly pooling and dripping down from his neck. Ren’s face seemed to be flushed even deeper, completely fixated on Nayuta.

Nayuta carefully swiped two of his fingers over the blood, watching Ren flinch just a bit. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to do what he was about to do, but…

He brought up the fingers to Ren’s lips, resting them right on his bottom lip.

“Clean up the mess you made.” 

He was expecting Ren to… well, he wasn’t actually sure, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Ren to actually take the fingers into his mouth.

He sucked on them, gently, his mouth wet and hot. His eyes were closed, completely focused on the task. Ren’s tongue seemed to caress every inch of the digits in his mouth, sliding over the pads and in between the two, as if he was savoring the taste of his own blood. He didn’t relent until he was satisfied, finally removing his mouth with a small wet ‘pop’, and looked up expectantly at Nayuta.

Nayuta was at a total loss for words. He was floored that such a soft guy like Ren was not only into bleeding, but would even happily taste his own blood. 

Nayuta was even more floored that he found that so incredibly fucking hot.

Before he could even fully process the implications of that, Ren had suddenly kissed him again, only for a second, before pulling away ever so slightly to lick the upper corner of Nayuta’s lips. He pulled away with a small smile, a playful one.

“Sorry, you still had blood on your lips.”

What the fuck was it with him and being able to say those things so easily?

Nayuta practically attacked Ren’s lips, kissing hard, tongue demanding to be let in. Ren didn’t even put up a fight here, he let Nayuta have his way with his mouth, lightly letting his tongue rub against Nayuta’s. Nayuta pulled away after a few moments of this, staring down Ren.

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll make your mouth bleed too.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Shut up,” Nayuta growled, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
